The present invention relates generally to pulsed power systems, and more specifically the invention pertains to a synthesis of pulse forming networks for generating flat top, constant power pulses into variable resistive loads from pulsed transformers.
High power pulse forming networks (PFN) have been in use for some time. The networks are usually designed using techniques that assume a desired pulse shape and a constant resistive load. High power gaseous discharge devices have created a need for high power pulse generation operating into time-varying resistive loads or nonlinear resistive loads. Although some work has been done in designing a PFN with a time-varying load, little has been done for the nonlinear loads in general.
The task of providing a high power pulse forming network for generating constant power pulses into variable resistive loads is alleviated, to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,517 issued to Cervone et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,265 issued to O,Hara; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,411 issued to Santamaria; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,993 issued to Bloomer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,458 issued to Milberger et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,755 issued to LeGrand; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,965 issued to Hornbeck et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,430 issued to Schneider; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,864 issued to Fitz.
As described above, many achievements in designing high power pulse forming networks have been developed. However, consistent with the continuing development of pulse-power technology, more exotic applications have arisen. Whenever producing various pulse shapes for complex but resistive loads is necessary, the design procedure is usually not well-defined. A need remains to provide a pulse forming network system for generating flat top, constant power pulses into variable resistive loads from pulsed transformers. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.